Johan visits Tenma at work
by tenmaandjohanwanttoofuck
Summary: [EXPLICIT CONTENT] Johan decides to pay Tenma a little visit at the hospital. Tenma's worried about people giving him a hard time for being in a relationship with another man, but Johan makes him feel better... a LOT better. (written by Seth)


"Doctor Tenma?"

The door to Tenma's office creaked open. A nurse stood outside with a clipboard. "You have a visitor. May I let him in?"

Tenma looked up from his desk. "Uh, yes, who is it?"

"He says his name is Johan."

Tenma's heart jumped in his chest. "Oh, uh—yes, go ahead," he said. He started fidgeting with the pens on his desk, trying not to make eye contact with her.

The nurse nodded and disappeared. A few moments later, Johan appeared at the door.

"Johan!" said Tenma. He stood up from the desk, smiling nervously, but his eyes darted to the hallway outside.

"Hello, Doctor," Johan said. He smiled back at him, but he looked cautious, ambivalent.

Tenma lowered his voice. "What are you doing here?"

Johan didn't answer his question. "The nurses didn't seem to know who I was," he said. "They seemed a little suspicious of me."

Tenma averted his eyes. "Oh," he said. "I… well, uh, I'm—"

Johan cocked his head. "Haven't you told them about us?"

Tenma went to the door, glancing furtively around the hallway to make sure nobody was watching, then latched it and turned back towards Johan.

"I, um…" He sighed, and looked down at the ground. "No, I haven't."

Johan leaned against Tenma's desk and crossed his arms. "They're going to find out sooner or later, you know," he said. He paused, watching Tenma with a look of concern. "What are you afraid of?"

"It's just… They don't know I'm… I don't know what they'll do, they might try to—"

"Come here," Johan said.

Tenma looked up. Johan was holding one hand out towards him. His blue eyes were gentle, soothing, and Tenma felt himself relax a little. He moved forward and took Johan's hands in his, feeling their slimness, their warmth.

Johan pulled Tenma close. He reached up to gently stroke Tenma's long, black hair.

"Don't worry about that," he said softly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But—"

" _Shhh_ ," Johan said. He put a finger to Tenma's lips. "No one will mind. And if they do…" He smiled, that devilish smile that made Tenma's heart race. "Let's just say they won't be working here much longer."

"Johan, you don't have to—"

"It's alright," Johan said. He took Tenma's head in his hands. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Tenma watched him for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, and Johan leaned forward and kissed him—softly at first, and then with a certain urgency, a growing desire. Tenma pulled back. Johan's heavy-lidded eyes were placid, but the rest of him seemed tense, somehow, like there was some hidden energy he was trying to contain.

"I have something to show you, Doctor," Johan said quietly. He glanced at the clock. "It's your lunch break, isn't it?"

Tenma nodded. His heart began to beat faster. There was something about the way Johan was looking at him, holding him, the way he kissed him. It made him feel lightheaded.

Johan grasped both of Tenma's wrists and guided them down towards him, resting Tenma's hands just above the waistband of his trousers. He let go and draped his arms around Tenma's neck, looking into his eyes.

"Go ahead," he purred.

Tenma's breath grew shallow. Carefully, slowly, he slipped his fingers underneath Johan's waistband. Then he felt it—soft lace hugging the curves of Johan's ass, a ribbon of silk tied around the back.

Tenma's eyes widened. He felt his pulse quicken, felt his cock start to get hard.

He looked up. Johan was gazing at him, smiling gently, but his eyes had a flash of intensity to them. He didn't have to say anything. Tenma knew what he wanted. And Tenma wanted it too, but—

"I only have thirty minutes," he said. "We can't—"

"Don't worry," Johan said. "I'm ready for you." He unbuckled his belt and shimmied his trousers down. Tenma could see all of him now—his cock held snugly in place by lilac lace panties that sat low on his hips; the shallow curve of his belly, cradled between defined hipbones; his soft, pale thighs.

Johan pushed himself up onto on the desk. He tilted his hips forward. Tenma saw him reach down below his cock. He pulled aside the fabric of his panties with two long, pale fingers, revealing the head of an ice blue, jeweled plug.

Tenma looked up at him. Johan's lips were parted slightly; his chest rose up and down. They gazed at each other for a moment, each breathing hard. Then they melted into each other.

They kissed deeply, desperately, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Tenma tugged Johan's jacket off of his shoulders and pulled his trousers down further, quickly removing Johan's clothes until he was naked except for his underwear. Johan started unbuckling Tenma's belt and unzipping his trousers. Tenma grasped Johan's head in his hands and kissed him again, mouth open, pushing his tongue into Johan's wet mouth.

Johan slid his hand underneath the waistband of Tenma's boxer briefs and pulled out his cock. Tenma was hard, his foreskin pulling back to reveal a few beads of precum slipping out of the tip. Johan began to move his hand along Tenma's cock, gently pushing the foreskin up and back down again, pressing his thumb against the head and moving it in circles, making it slick with precum.

Tenma moaned quietly into Johan's mouth. He moved his head down, biting and sucking on the delicate skin of Johan's neck, running his hands over Johan's taut chest and hard nipples. His heart was racing, his cock aching with desire, aching to feel Johan's asshole clench around it.

Johan sighed as Tenma pressed his lips against his collarbones, burying one hand in Tenma's thick hair while tugging at his cock with the other. Johan was getting hard now, too, his cock pushing against the fabric of his panties, a small dark spot appearing at the tip of it.

Tenma's hands traveled down to Johan's waist, then down below his cock. He pushed aside the fabric of Johan's panties and gently pulled the plug out. The end of it was still dripping with lube, and Johan's asshole was stretched open, clenching and unclenching, wet and ready.

Johan threw his arms around Tenma's neck. He arched his back, pressing himself forward, and kissed Tenma on the lips. Then he put his mouth by Tenma's ear, his breath hot and hard against it. "Fuck me right now," he whispered. His voice had grown husky. "I need your cock."

Tenma hooked his arms underneath Johan's thighs and grasped his hips. He pulled Johan towards him. Johan wrapped his legs around Tenma's torso, allowing Tenma to take one hand and pull the fabric of Johan's panties to one side. He took his hard cock in the other hand and pushed it gently against Johan's asshole.

Tenma looked into Johan's eyes, breathing hard, watching them grow lustrous with desire. Then he thrusted into him.

Johan tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He moaned.

" _Shhhh_ ," Tenma said. "Don't make too much noise." He began to move, sliding his cock in and out, slowly at first, then increasing in speed, pushing himself in deeper and deeper.

Johan bit his lip as Tenma fucked him, each thrust coming harder and faster than the last. He let out another moan, his thighs quivering.

" _Quiet,_ " Tenma whispered. He moved one hand up and slipped his fingers into Johan's mouth. Johan bit down on them, opening his eyes to gaze at Tenma, his cheeks flushed.

Tenma kept thrusting, feeling the muscles in his upper arms tense and his face grow hot and flushed. Johan sucked on each of Tenma's fingers in turn, biting down on them occasionally to stifle his moans.

Then he let go of them and looked Tenma deep in the eye, a few locks of soft blonde hair falling in front of his face. His blue eyes were desperate, pleading.

"Please—" he whispered. He tilted his head back slightly. "Put your hand on—on my—"

Tenma wrapped his fingers around Johan's throat. Johan clenched his asshole around Tenma's cock, his mouth held open, his eyes fluttering shut. Tenma started fucking him harder, tightening his grip on Johan's neck, his fingers pressing firmly into the creamy white skin.

Tenma was breathing hard. A few pieces of long, black hair had fallen in front of his face. He felt sweat gathering on his chest and the small of his back. He let go of Johan's throat and threw one arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close, letting the fullness of his cock slam deep into him, not holding back.

He buried his face in Johan's neck, his breath ragged, almost gasping. "God, Johan, you're so—tight, you're so—ah, fuck—"

Johan let out a small moan. "I want to cum," he breathed. He dug his fingernails into Tenma's back.

Tenma tightened his hold on Johan's hip. "Then cum," he murmured, his breath hot on Johan's neck. "Cum for me."

"It's going to—it's going to make a mess," Johan said. Tenma pulled back and looked at him, still thrusting. Johan's eyes were glossy, his breath short. "I want it in your mouth. I want to cum inside your mouth."

Tenma's heart skipped a beat. He took a deep breath and nodded. Then he let go of Johan's shoulder and pulled out, his cock still slick with lube. He dropped quickly to his knees.

Johan was completely hard, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear, almost slipping out. Tenma parted his thighs and pulled his waistband down, letting Johan's cock spring free from against his soft belly. Tenma wrapped his fingers around it and took it in his mouth, sliding it over his tongue, sucking on it firmly.

Johan buried his fingers in Tenma's hair. His legs were quivering, his thighs tensing up. "Kenzou," he moaned. "Ah, Kenzou, I'm going to—"

Tenma felt Johan convulse, felt his hot cum shoot into his mouth, dripping down his throat. Johan's legs shook with each wave of pleasure. He let out another stifled moan as the last of his cum spurted out from his cock, filling Tenma's mouth with its tangy saltiness.

Tenma pulled back, licking a few remaining drops of cum off the head of Johan's cock. He closed his eyes and swallowed, gulping down Johan's cum. Then he felt Johan stroke his cheek and gently tilt his chin up.

Tenma looked up at him. Johan's eyes still brimmed with desire. "Do you want to cum, Kenzou?" he murmured.

"Yes," Tenma breathed. He took his own cock in his hand and began to stroke it.

"Cum in my ass," Johan said. He was panting. "Fill me with your cum."

Tenma stood up quickly. He tugged Johan's panties down his hips, slipping them off his long, slim legs and letting them fall to the floor. He parted Johan's thighs again and spread his ass apart with his hands.

Johan's asshole was still dripping with lube. Tenma took a deep breath and thrusted into him as hard and deep as he could. He felt his stomach clench, felt his legs begin to quiver. He opened his mouth, watching Johan with desperate eyes. He pulled his cock out slowly, almost completely, then slammed back into him.

Johan leaned forward and covered Tenma's mouth with his just as Tenma began to moan. Tenma felt his body convulse, felt a shudder and then a powerful burst of pleasure that spread throughout his entire body. He came deep inside Johan, filling his ass with hot cum as spasm after spasm of dizzying pleasure reverberated through him. Johan was kissing him hard, letting Tenma moan into his mouth, tasting his own cum on Tenma's lips.

Tenma thrusted into him until his orgasm receded and the last of his cum had dripped from his cock. Then he pulled out and gazed at Johan, chest heaving, lips parted.

Johan smiled at him, calmly, lovingly. He pushed himself off the desk. Tenma took him in his arms and they kissed again, slow and deep, leaning into each other, breathing into each other.

Tenma pulled away and glanced at the clock. He sighed. "My break's just about over," he said. He looked at Johan apologetically. "I have to, uh, get cleaned up."

Johan nodded. He pulled the lace underwear back on and dressed himself quickly, smoothing his shirt, brushing his bangs away from his face. Tenma slipped his cock back into his boxer briefs, zipped his trousers, and fastened his belt.

Johan tilted his head and looked at Tenma, studying his face. He moved close to him and ran his hands through Tenma's messy hair, smoothing it down as much as he could, pushing any stray locks of it behind his ears. Tenma blushed a little. He gazed back into Johan's eyes, seeing the affection and satisfaction in them, and smiled.

Johan smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at home, Doctor," he said. "Don't work yourself too hard."

Tenma watched him open the door and slip out into the hallway. Then he gave a happy sigh and sat down heavily in his desk chair, leaning back to gaze up at the ceiling, tired and comforted and in love.


End file.
